Highschool DxD: Issei DxD
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: these are stories of Issei going through his life with his harem plus some. let us see how his life continues to change starting with a date one of the four Great Satan's, Serafall Leviathan. this is all Issei x Harem! depending on the reviews this may be a continuing work. PS pictures of outfits are based off mobage cards and will be posted on my Deviantart acc. look up Fu-reiji.
1. Chapter 1: Serafall to DxD

Serafall to DxD

Today was a new day for Issei. Why? Because he has been called out to a date by Serafall Leviathan. He was dressed in his school uniform since this was a last minute call. Rias told him where to meet with Serafall. Rias seems to know why but decided to keep it to herself and let Issei see for himself.

"I wonder why I got called out. On a date with a Great Satan no less. Can't really complain though." Issei said to himself as he imagined Serafall naked and wielding her Magical Girl Milky staff.

"Issei!" He heard her calling and turned to his left. There she was. The Great Satan from the Leviathan demon clan. Serafall Leviathan. She went running to him and to his surprise she wasn't in her magical girl cosplay. She was wear a frilly summmer dress. It was white and brown. The frill was on the upper part on her chest, the brown was a torso piece tied with black laces the lower part bad the white on top of the brown. The dress moved as she ran and it gave Issei a good peek at her aqua colored panties and she had brown summer womens shoes that revealed her feet as it was tied by black strings around her ankles and her hair was still in her lovely twin pig tails that she tied together by pink ribbons. Issei was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He already knew she had an amazing body and cute face but seeing her dressed outside of her Satan outfit and cosplay was something new for him. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't really decide on what to wear." She told him.

"No it's fine but I am curious as why you suddenly called me out on a date." He replied.

"Oh, there's need to worry about that. I got a few places I want to try." She said ignoring his question while pulling his arm. First they went to an obvious place that Serafall would go for. They went into an alleyway to hide then she teleported them to one of the biggest known places in Japan, Akihabara. They then went into a anime store ten floors high. They went to the fifth floor where a lot of costumes are kept.

"I guess this was to be expected. Not that I can complain." Issei said to himself as he imagined the possible cosplays she'll be wanting to try on.

"Actually they have a special sale going on." She replied to his mumbling. She pointed to a sign that said fifty percent off costumes for trying them on and posting pictures on their wall for advertising the costumes.

"So you can put them on, take a few pics then buy them for half off? I suppose that is a smart business move." He said as he read the sign and Serafall pulled out a digital camera. "I guess I'll be taking the pictures." He said as she smiled innocently.

"I already got a few picked out!" She said as she handed him the camera. "No peeking now." She said in a teasing voice already aware of his reputation as a pervert while sticking her tongue out at him. As she went into the dressing room to change. The first cosplay she wore was a pirate queen. It was a pink short skirt dress with black short sleeves, a black skirt over the pink skirt, it had a brown belt and two red ribbons, long black thigh socks and long black boots, a red captain coat and black captain hat and a pirate sword. The coat is on her shoulders. "Ta-dah!" She yelled.

"Whoa! You're not wearing a magical girl costume?" He asked in surprise.

"Well I've been meaning to explore different looks and different ways to show off magical girls for future shows. Come on take the pictures!" She told him.

"Okay." Issei replied totally shocked on how well she is pulling off the look. He took about ten pictures as took different pirate like poses. After that she changed again. She came out in a pink and black magical outfit that was very revealing. The top was pink with fishnet was over it and black plating was over the left breast and centered between the pink and black were black bat wings and a white circle in the middle, same with the right pink skin tight stocking and the right was all black, black short boots, the top was sleeveless but the were put on up to her upper arm, the right arm was black and the fore are was pink with a fishnet over it, the left arm had the same colors but inversed. At the top of these sleeve at the upper arm had white frills with gold colored lining, the gold linings were around her body, a red collar with white frill at the bottom, a pink beret, a black mini-skirt and wielded a magical girl staff similar to the one she already has but in a darker pink. Issei was getting excited as he took the pictures while looking at how sexy she was looking in this cosplay.

"Glad you like this one." she said as she giggled happily. This is a bit different from his usual dates with Rias and his harem but as long as Serafall was having fun he was happy enough.

"What's next Serafall-sama?" he asked her.

"We're on a date Issei. Just call me Sera-chan." She told him in a teasing manner while cover her naked body with the curtain of the changing room and tapping his nose.

"Uhh, right." He replied nervously. Serafall went back inside to change into another cosplay. She wore a cat girl costume. It was an all black leotard only the left side for the leg had no cloth to off her skin, the tail was already attached, add on sleeves, white boots with pink heels underneath, she even changed her panties to black to match the whole cosplay and finally the black cat ears.

"Issei-nyaa! What do you think, nyaa?" she asked him as she used her magic to move the tail. Issei felt like he was in heaven. Koneko was cute when she acted like this but Sera-chan gave it an extra charm. As she did cat poses while issei took the pictures. This went on for a while. Issei waited outside the building as she requested to pay for all the costumes she intended to buy. When she came out she was blushing for some reason.

"Is everything okay?" Issei asked her.

"Y-Yeah." She replied. The reason for her blush was the clerk selling her a special cosplay to off to her boyfriend. The boyfriend part got her blushing and the cosplay that was offered to her was another factor to make her blush. She bought it regardless. "A-Anway let's go eat lunch." She told him as they walked off to eat. They ate hamburgers for lunch. It was beginning to get dark at unusual time but a closer look shows a storm was coming and it was a big one. They were unable to teleport due to crowds in the shops people running to get away from the storm and so at Serafall's request they went to a love hotel since it was the closest place nearby to get away from the storm as it finally rained hard. Issei was a bit nervous. He's been to two so far. First one was with Akeno and the second one was with Xenovia. He's slept with almost all his harem except for Koneko and Ravel. They agreed to wait till they were a bit older and let their bodies mature and enter adulthood. As for Irina aside from being an angel she is a follower on the christian faith so she wanted to wait till a proper time came for them. Serafall entered the shower.

"Man this has been interesting but still I feel like she's not telling me something." Issei said to himself as he laid on the bed. Couldn't really teleport without causing concern as to the own as to how they disappeared. In the shower Serafall had a concerned look from her usual happy one. The hot water coming down her as she thought about what was bothering her. It was a flashback to her in her office in the demon world. She had a meeting with her clan. Her parents expressed their concern at how despite her success as a Great Satan, her successful show in the demon world, and being head of the Leviathan clan they expressed their concerns at how she has neglected to meet suitors and provide an heir to the clan. They felt her hobby and obsession with magical girls and cosplay is becoming a waste. If nothing changes they would be forced to remove her from being head of the clan. This suggestion came from one of her relatives who intended to usurp her position. She knew this but the meeting was justified. She was given a month off to gather her thoughts on this and essentially choose a suitor. Sona told Rias about the meeting she went through and suggested Issei since he did proclaim to have a harem and if he was even willing to take Kuroka in his harem then it wouldn't be a problem for him but like with Ravel has to take her as another official wife. Rias was going to be his first wife and Ravel would have to be his second so this would put Serafall as the third. Rias had to give it some thoughts. This was Issei and despite enjoying the sex he did have a lot of natural stamina plus his demon and dragon aura only made him all the more of sex demon so one more girl would help keep him busy when she needed a break. Last time he left her so numb she couldn't walk for a whole day. She did also notice Srafall have more fun with Issei than other suitors who tried to woo her. She could understand why she would be interested in Issei so after talking it over with Sona and Serafall she allowed it but also provided on what's expected if she is to be a part of the harem. She dried herself off and remembered Rias said if the date worked out in that favor she could have sex with Issei. She pulled out a special outfit to change into. With Issei he took off his school jacket and laid down on the bed. He then heard the bathroom door open. And as soon as he looked up he was shocked.

"What do you think?" Serafall was wearing white high socks with frills at the top, a frilly pink lingerie that showed off her stomache and ample bust. She was so nervous in this outfit since she has never dressed like this. She normally go for acting like a cute magical girl but she wanted to try and act sexy in this outfit. "D-Do you like it?" She asked feeling nervous and self concious.

"Serafall-sa...I mean Sera-chan, is something wrong?" Issei asked her as he could she was out of character. She was surprised he asked her since normally any other guy would just jump at her for the sex. Issei put his arms around her. She felt like crying from all the pressure she has been under lately and understood what it was that made Issei a love interest for so many girls. She cried in his and Issei just hugged her till she talked about her problems. "I see. So unless you show them you're willing to commit to someone and have a kid they'll consider removing you from the position."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive like this." She said as she dried her tears.

"I'm not mad or anything but are you sure you want someone like me. You do know of...my reputation?" she asked.

"Hehe, yeah but it's okay cause you like to live as yourself. You really are a kind person, Issei." She led him to the bed and got him on top of her.

"So I guess I'll be having three wives plus an entire harem." Issei told her.

"Yep and this wife is a Great Satan so no going back on your promises." She replied. "I want to know more about you and I want to show you more of me. The good and the bad I want experience all of that with you." She told him. "I have a little spell that I always wanted to try." She says as she got him to close his eyes. Next thing Issei knew she kissed on his forehead. "This is a special speel that will bind us together. You're the only one I'll do it for." She told him feeling nervous. She looked young and naïve but like most devils she was a lot older than Issei but she had no experience doing the act of sex or even falling in love with someone. Issei used all his experience to treat her right. They made as he groped her breasts then got his hand under the lingerie. Issei then sucked on her breasts since he love for breasts knew no bounds. "Ahh! Issei!" She moaned. After a bit of that Issei removed his clothes and took off the pink panties she had on and looked at her virgin pussy. Sera-chan was blushing since no man, human or demon has ever seen it. Issei spread her legs open and moved her hands and began licking her pussy to get wet enough for him to insert. "Ahh!"

Issei's tongue techniques were quite amazing for her as she felt his tongue explore her insides. Issei then sucked on her clitoris. "AHHHHHH! Issei not there!" she yelled. She wasn't sure what to feel. The stimulation was so new to her. She then felt Issei going for her butt hole. "Not there!" She yelled and moaned. Issei's experience and sex skills were beyond her expectations. Issei was getting really hard. Issei was now over her as she nodded it was okay but first the ribbons were removed to let down her hair. Issei pushed his dick inside. "errgh, mmmm." She winced in pain. "I heard the first time hurts but this is so painful." She said in her thoughts as Issei pulled her up into a seated position and held her close. She held Issei close while tearing up a bit from the pain.

"I won't move till you're ready." He told her. He remembered the different first times he took from his harem.

"It's okay." she said as she kissed him. Issei lifted her up and lowered back down. "Ahh, hah oh god." she said she felt Issei going in and out. Issei dove his face into her bouncing breasts and sucked on the left one. "Issei it feels so goooood, ahh ahh ahh hah!" She told him as he continued to make her feel good. Issei continued to make her feel good as he picked up the pace.

"I'm gonna cum." Issei groaned.

"Inside! I want it inside. Ahh hah!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around Issei. Her and Issei did agree to get married so she didn't getting pregnant but that was going to take a couple tries since pure devils have been having low birth rates. "Issei!"

"Sera-chan!" they yelled as Issei released his first load and Sera-chan felt his sperm go into her womb. They breathed heavily.

"We can do more if you want to Issei." She told him. Issei had no problems with that as he was aware of the fact he is still hard. She laid him down and began stroking him and licked his dick. She was on top of him and issei could see his sperm dripping out of her pussy. Her fellatio techniques were amateurish and sloppy but he could tell she was trying.

"I can't believe this thing was inside me." She said in her thoughts as she began to put it in her mouth and tried to suck on it. She slowly moved her head up and down and tried to swirl her tongue around it.

"Ahh, man this is awesome." Issei said as he decided to play with Sera-chan's sperm dripping pussy.

"Ahh!" She felt Issei's fingers go inside her. Issei was fingering her with his index and middle fingers and thrusted them in and out while mixing the sperm around inside her pussy. "Oh god. His techniques are really amazing." She said in her thoughts as she continued to suck on Issei.

"Gonna cum!" Issei told her as he felt his sperm release into her mouth. Sera-chan choked and coughed up the sperm. "Sorry! Are you okay, Sera-chan?" He asked as he sat up and patted her back.

"I'm fine...it just caught me off guard." She replied as she got back on top of him and put his still hard dick inside her.

"ahh, I can...feel it going deeper." She said as she continued to moan and slowly move her hips up and down. Issei grabbed her butt and groped it. "Hah hah ahh Issei! Issei! Issei! Ahh!"

"Sera-chan, your pussy...is so tight!" He said as she felt her insides convusling and tightening around his dick with each thrust.

"I can feel your dick entering my womb!" She moaned as she put her right hand over where her womb should be. Sera-chan got used to things quickly. "Ahh hah hah, Love me more! Issei!" She told as she then bent down to kiss him. Their tongues explored each other as her hips kept moving. "I'm cumming again! I'm cumming! Cumming! Cumming!" She moaned as she orgasmed.

"Me too! I'm cumming again!" He told her as he released more sperm inside her womb.

"I think I'm getting...addicted...to creampies." She mumbled to him. The feeling of cumming while receiving sperm was getting addictive. Issei then flipped her over.

"Well if you know my reputation then you should know I'm far from done." He told her as he got her into a reverse cowgirl position and continued the sex. They went through so many positions the whole night. Sera-chan was complete worn out after the fifteenth round. They fell asleep at three thirty in the morning. They cuddled as they slept. Sera-chan slept peacefully. She began to feel being in Issei's harem was gonna be alright. Though next time she will probably have someone help her with Issei. But this cuddling was nice. His arms around her made her feel safe. She never knew having this kind of warmth and safety was possible. They were both sweaty and Sera-chan was filled with so much sperm. She wouldn't be surprised if herself or anyone else who has slept with Issei comes up pregnant within the next month. It was a week later nad Sera-chan told everyone Issei will take her as his wife along with Rias and Ravel. This worked out well and Issei didn't have a problem if she continued her having fun with her cosplays since he actually found her cute when she acted like a magical girl. She tried different cosplays since she felt it could be good for role playing and even recommended some to the other girls in the harem. Issei was growing in many ways. As a demon and a person. Rias and Akeno graduated and Rias chose him to continue the club as the new president after showing how much he has grown. Ravel was chosen as the vice president since she has been doing a very well done job as his manager. Things for Issei were getting better. Right now is his busy time as he now must prepare for his wedding with Rias, the wedding with Sera-fall happens in the fall since Sera-chan wanted to go at least two more summer conventions before settling down as a wife. If she turns up pregnant then at least one more. Rias was showing signs of pregnancy due to morning sickness. How things will play is another story to read.

End of Serafall to DxD

Notes:

Highschool DxD has been on my mind a lot lately. I am excited for season 3 and for those who read the light novels I am aware of the situation but I wanted to do Serafall and Issei cause for one thing Issei is one of the few protagonists who is not afraid to go after making a harem despite his current relationship status with Rias. The thing with Ravel and how I explained with Serafall is due to I recall Ravel saying her family wants her to marry Issei and be an official wife and not just another girl in the harem since noble Demons have rules and customs about these things hence why Serafall would be in a similar situation as Ravel. I say Serafall should be in the harem cause of well her nerdy likes and cosplays. I must've typed and retyped this 3 times cause I couldn't figure out how go about doing this but I think I got it. If this is accepted well enough by reviews and favs then I may consider continuing it with the other girls in Issei's harem. The title came from 2 doujinshi titled Rias to DxD and Akeno DxD hence why I didn't start with Rias or Akeno and why the title is what it is (still wish the maker of those doujins would do more. Oh well.) but they will be done in this fanfiction if I get enough likes and reviews. The 2 doujins mentioned, I say are a recommended read lol any who review and feel free to express who you think I should make Issei go for next. I hope ya'll like it. And as a final note Issei will be a bit more mature cause I think even Issei will mature with time and why I think Issei could be the next president of the club in his senior year and I already said why Ravel could be the vice president. The outfits mentioned came from the mobage cards of Highschool DxD you find them on a page in Facebook or Deviantart and in my case I usually get them there or a torrent site that updates with new cards. If you find flaws with this then put up with it cause fanfictions are a way to escape to different possibilities. And yes I am aware I forgot about Ronwiesse. I feel so ashamed. Thanks for reading the notes and this fanfic. I do hope there are enough likes to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2: Kuroka to DxD

Kuroka to DxD

Issei was making his way home. An exhausting day of clients making devil contracts with him had Issei busy till night time. He yawned on his way walking back. Issei felt some of his bones pop since he an anime marathon of Magical Girl Milky with Miru-ran, follwed by a gaming marathon by an all time gamer who typically challnges Koneko but with new games Issei tends to be the guinea pig to test out combos as he figures the game out himself and then there was a client who was a single father that needed a baby sitter while he worked till eleven am. Issei mumbled that he's probably seeing someone on the side judging from the cologne he just packed away.

"Man that was tiresome. Bet that guy got lucky with the lady he's likely seeing but at least his daughter wasn't too much trouble. Still though I want some loving too right now." he said to himself till he closed his eyes and yawned again and failed to realize he walked over a magic circle that transported him to a love hotel room. He fell onto the bed. "This is the weirdest trip and fall I think I've ever had. Did Rias, Sera-chan or Akeno call me out?" Issei asked as he looked around. "Definitely not my room. Maybe it was Akeno or quite possibly Xenovia." He said as he heard the sound of falling water from a shower head. He then gulped at who could've possibly called him to a love hotel. "should I prepare myself here?" He asked himself. "Maybe after a peek." He snuck to the door and slightly opened it. As he was about to get a look through the steam a pair of arms and a pair of impressive boobs touched his back.

"Guess who, Nyaa!" Issei recognized the voice and speech pattern plus he had these set of boobs memorized in his storage of boob data on the girls he has met and felt in his life.

"Kuroka." Issei replied as he got her hands off his eyes.

"Correct, you get a special treat." She said as she turned him around and made out with him. Their tongues explored each other as she pinned him to the ground. Her hot breath the way she was throwing herself at him with this whole set up.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep. I have enter my mating season. I am now in heat, nyaa." She replied. Kuroka, Koneko's older sister and ex-terrorist is now in her mating season. This is the time in her life when she fertile and susceptible to pregnancy. She had made it a point to give birth to Issei's child whether her status as a terrorist had changed or not. Originally she intended have Vali's child since he had the vanishing dragon's power and is a descendent of the original Satan but he had no interest in her so she turned to Issei and he has more than passed her qualifications then finally she eventually fell in love with Issei like a lot of the girls in his harem.

"Can we first turn off the shower? You're kind of wasting the water here." Issei told her and he really had no complaints with this. After turning off the shower Kuroka and Issei made out some more. She was already naked so she just helped him take off his clothes. Issei just had on his red shirt and dark gray pants along with blue briefs and socks of course. Kuroka in heat was an impatient woman when it comes to getting her sexual urge taken care of. So she ended up clawing off his red shirt as Issei unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his pants and briefs. Issei was full on hard right now. Issei went for his favorite woman parts and sucked on her breasts. He adjusted her breasts to where he was sucking on bother her nipples.

"NYAAAAAA! ISSEI! NYAAHHH!" She moaned as her cat ears perked up and her tail tensed up where Issei then grabbed her tail and stroked it. If Hentai OVA's, Magazines, Pornos and all the like involving animal girls taught him anything it's that the tails are a sensitive sweet spot. "Nyaa! More More!" She moaned as her tongue was dripping with drool. This simple act was enough to make her cum. "Isshei...I want to taste...Isshei's meat schtick...nyaa..." She mumbled as she was now on her knees and started sucking on his dick.

"Ahhh! Oh god. The heat from her breath and her saliva is making her techniques even more amazing." Issei said to himself as Kuroka's blow job was incredible. Made him wish she went into heat more often.

"Bwahh~" She gasped as the heat of her breath could be seen and she began licking and stroking him then she went for his ball sack. She continued to stroke him as sucked and licked his balls. "So good. I want more of him." She said in her thoughts.

"Oh god! I can't hold on anymore, Kuroka!" Issei said as he felt himself about to cum and she quickly went back to his shaft and did a deep throat blow job. Issei unable to hold himself back as he put his hands on her head and quickly moved her head back and forth as he thrusted into her throat as he noticed her being the type of woman who liked it rough. She could actually give Akeno a run for her money in the rough sex department.

"Mmmmph, mmmmph, mmmph mmmph!" Kuroka moaned as Issei fast and rough thrusting into her throat was making it hard to breath but she didn't care right now. This whole thing felt so good to her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Issei groaned as he released his first load down her throat. You can actually hear her gulping down his thick load of semen. "Ahh...ahhh...ahhh...oh god." Issei moaned and mumbled as he pulled out of her mouth as we can still see semen in her mouth as we once again see her breath from the heat of her mouth or it could just be they forgot to turn off the AC but whatever the case Kuroka was in heaven...for a cat demon at least anyway.

"Issei's thick milk...is so delicious, nyaa. I'm definitely gonna have a baby with this." She said in her thoughts as she positioned herself and opened entrance for him. "Here. Shoot more here." she told him as she eagerly awaited what she refers to as his true boosted gear. For fun we hear the "BOOST!" on Issei's dick for fun since for some reason sex with Kuroka unleashes his inner beast without restraint. Out of his entire harem Kuroka and Akeno are the only two to make this side of Issei appear. How Akeno does it is another story. She didn't even reach the bed since Issei took her invitation and grabbed her sexy toned thighs and lifted her hips as he positioned himself over her entrance and shoved it deep inside.

"NYAAAHHH!" She moaned as she felt Issei go all the way in and pierce her womb. For Issei she was so wet and tight as if her insides were gripping him and won't let go till he impregnates her, not that he was complaining. He began thrusting into her fast and hard. "Nyaah! Aahh ahh ahh hah nyaah yes! Yes! More! Faster! Harder!" She begged as she drooled non-stop and this cued another "BOOST!" for Issei's sex drive especially as he watched her breasts bounce around with every hard thrust.

"RRRGGHHH Kuroka you're so damn tight!" Issei groaned as he had a thought. Since she was in heat and this usually works on Akeno he figured why not try this.

"You feel so good Nyaa!" She replied.

"I bet it's cause your such a slutty cat! You love it when I do this to you!" Issei was trying some sadistic psychology and used some referencing from NTR porn and hentai he has seen before and wanted to see how far it would work while Kuroka was in heat.

"I'm not...Nyaa!" She replied but the look on her face wasn't a convincing one.

"Don't lie. You love it when I stick my "boosted gear" in you!" he told her as he picked up the pace as we can hear their skin making slapping noises.

"Nyaa! Isshei is...so mean to me!" She said through her moans.

"A lying kitty won't get her milk if she doesn't be honest with me." Issei said to her as he usually sees this work in pornos and hentai. Issei made it believable by slowing down as she then had her legs escape his arms wrapped them around his waist.

"Don't stop!" She begged. It felt so good and she was so close to cumming and she wanted his child very badly.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Okay! I'm a slutty cat who loves being fucked by your massive "boosted gear", Nyaa"! She said to get Issei back into it. Normally she wouldn't fall for this when has sex with him when she isn't in her mating cycle but when Cat demons or Nekotama's if you wanna be politically correct are heat they practically lose all their sense of reason, especially when they are having sex with the mate of their choice. Issei continued what he started as he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum inside Kuroka so badly. He thrusted so fast as he bent down and made out with her and groped her breasts then pinched her nipples.

"MMMPPHHHH! NYAAMMPPPHHHH!" She moaned through the kiss as she felt her orgasm coming and Issei was about to unleash his second load. They parted for air as they both moaned feeling each other's hot breath on each other. "I'm cumming! Cumming cumming cumming cumming cumming!" She moaned as Issei came inside and she squirted so much that she urinated on the floor. They both breathed heavily. Whether this was fortunate or unfortunate Kuroka wasn't done yet and Issei is known high sexual stamina that it sometimes became necessary for his harem to have two or threesomes or even all the girls in one go to deal with Issei. One girl with Issei was like a death sentence...temporarily since whoever had sex with Issei alone would be left numb for a few days. Akeno found that to be heavenly as did Kuroka right now. "More." She said as she was still drooling from her orgasm. Issei was gonna continue in this same position but then he recalled love hotels tend to have sex toys hidden somewhere. He opened the near by drore and found them easily enough. He grabbed a hitachi vibrator and an anal bead vibrator. He carried her to the bed and got her in the reverse cow girl position. He inserted his dick back into her sperm filled pussy. "Nyaahhh! Yesssshhh~!" She felt so good having his dick back inside her. "My pussy is so sensitive right now but it feels sooooo goood..." She said in her thoughts.

"Let's try these on." He said as he got a mini-vibrator into her butt hole which made her moan louder then got the Hitachi vibrator on her clitoris.

"NYAAAAAAHHHHH!" She moaned so loud no that the neighbors in the love hotel were hearing everything. This was making the girls in those other rooms wish their lovers, boyfriends, or person they are eloping or cheating on their lovers with would be as skilled as who ever is making this woman in that room moan like she is in a heavenly place. "HAH AHH AAAHHHH NYYYYAAHHHH! CUMMMING AGAIN!" she yelled through her moans as Issei continued thrusting while keeping the vibrators in the same spots he had them in. Kuroka was so sensative that she was cumming non-stop and was squirting all over the bed.

"RRRGGGGHHHH, I'm gonna cum!" Issei yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kuroka moaned as she felt even more sperm shoot into her womb than last time as all that plus the vibrators made her orgasm even harder than when Issei came inside her earlier. Issei came so hard that he fell on his back and dragged Kuroka down with him. They both lay on the bed sweating, breathing heavily, looking like a mess, and physically worn out. The vibrator in her butt hole shot out of her since her her butt hole loosened up and Issei ended up dropping the Hitachi vibrator. Kuroka would've liked to keep going but Issei once again beat her and proved why he has what it takes to be the king of his own harem.

"That was amazing." Issei told her.

"So...much...cum..." She mumbled back to him as Issei pulled out and we see her pussy over flowing with so much cum it bubbled a bit. "Gonna...have...many...kittens..." She was so worn out she couldn't speak in full sentences as she put her right hand over her womb.

"I'm not done yet, kitten." He told her as he nibbled on her cat ear.

"Ahh!" Still in her mating cycle Kuroka had no resistance to more sex with Issei. He got Kuroka on her knees as he thrusted from behind and pulled her arms. Kuroka was drooling like crazy as her sex crazed face was completely noticeable. "Isshei...more! Ghive...me...hah...ahh...more!" She moaned as Issei was thrusting even harder than before. If they were human Kuroka would've blacked out and Issei would've passed from all the release of sperm but since their both demons stamina was not an issue especially since one was in heat and the other had a perverted libido to energize him and having a Dragon's aura and blood mixed with his devil's blood made the other the ultimate sex maniac.

"All my sperm is acting like a lubricant. If I keep cumming like this you're gonna give birth to triplets or more." He told her in her ear.

"A whole litter! Yess~ a whole litter of kittens!" She yelled as the thought got her to tighten up around his dick. Her juices and his sperm made it so easy for Issei to go in and out with each thrust. "Ahhh hah hah nyahhh!" Issei pulled her arms harder which pulled her closer to his face as they made out even more. "Shirone is gonna enjoy this when she is old enough then perhaps we can both enjoy him together." She said in her thoughts as she tightened up even more at thought of having a three some with her little sister when she is of proper age to have children. After separating for air as they breathed on each others mouths. "Cumming again!" She yelled.

"Ahhh! Here it comes!" Issei yelled as he unleashed his fourth load into her.

"So...much...it's the best..." She mumbled. The rest of the evening continued like this for them and this kept a lot of the other customers up for those who stayed for the night in this love hotel. Whether they were demons, fallen angels, or humans they all heard Issei and Kuroka the whole night till about five in the morning. If it wasn't for the fact it was a holiday for their school Issei woulda missed the whole day. The two finally went to sleep since Kuroka's mating cycle was satisfied and put it to an end. After everything they did this is one mating cycle where she was finally gonna get what she wanted and more. She slept on Issei's chest and made Nyaa snores as Issei snored away. If Kuroka was this amazing he couldn't wait to see how Koneko was gonna be when she entered her first mating cycle when she was old enough. Thanks to her senjutsu training he got to see how she'll turn out by age seventeen. She was already halfway there in the looks and is only a year and a half away. By one pm Kuroka and Issei checked out though Issei had to pay for the whole night at the love hotel plus the extra hours since Kuroka checked herself in and used her sexual charm to get the employee from last to check in for free. Kuroka was wearing her favorite black kimono and left her ears and tail out making everone think she was cosplaying. She kept her arms wrapped around Issei's left arm.

"I guess I am gonna owe an explanation to everyone as to where I've been." He said.

"Not to worry. I left a message letting everyone know where you were, nyaa." She replied as they continued walking and we see the rest of Issei's harem reading a message from Kuroka saying "I am entering my mating cycle. I'm gonna borrow Issei for the night ladies try not to feel too lonely, nyaa! P.s. Shirone, I'll be sure to fill you in on the details and properly prepare you for him when you reach that age." Is all the message said and had a drawn picture of Kuroka winking with her tongue sticking out. Rias was not happy about Kuroka taking her Issei out of the blue without consulting her about it while Koneko blushed at her sister's personal message to her as we see her hair is a bit longer, she's a bit taller and looking toned and slender and her boobs grew a few centimeters.

"Onee-san might be a bigger pervert than senpai." She mumbled as she went off to her room.

End of Kuroka to DxD

Notes:

Here is a part two of Issei to DxD and at the request of one person in the reviews I did Kuroka so hopefully this was acceptable though I gotta admit this was one of my more perverted ones since Kuroka and Akeno are the only ones I can think of who would do a ton of dirty nasty deeds with Issei lol at any rate please leave a review on what you thought. P.S. whether you choose to connect this to Serafall's chapter or not is up to you. This series is mostly one shots with the female cast getting to have Issei. and to the guest who corrected me on Rosweisse's name. the only i have to say to that mistake is "D'OH" and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Irina to DxD

Irina to DxD

It was a late late December day to be more precise it was christmas eve. Christmas day was around the corner along with new years and snow was expected to fall. Irina was in heaven helping keep things in order. Her four wings shined as she sat on white chair thinking about what to do with her feelings for Issei. She loved being an Angel and loved passing God's teachings for Arch Angel Michael but these feelings she's been having are getting difficult to hide especially when her wings keep flickering between white and black. A fellow Angel appears before her.

"Shidou Irina."

"Yes!" She replied as she stood up.

"Lord Michael has summoned you." The angel told her.

"Right! I'm on my way." She replied with a salute and flew off to where Michael would be at this time. He was standing in a field of heavenly grown flowers. Yulie folowers were so simple yet bloomed so beautifully and always kept him calm. Reminded him of his youthful days of when God was still alive. "Lord Michael!" She called as she landed.

"Ahh, Irina. Thank you for coming." Michael replied with his usual smile.

"It was no trouble. What is it you ask of me, Lord Michael?" She asked as she got one knee and bowed down to him.

"Rise Irina. There is no need for formality while we're here." He told her. Irina stood up. "You have recently been promoted and show excellent promise."

"I am honored to hear that, Lord Michael." Irina replied as she was happy to receive such high praise.

"It has come to my attention you appear to be troubled despite this." He told her which surprised her a bit. "What is it that troubles you?" He asked even though he's already got an idea of what is. Irina couldn't bring herself to lie to Michael.

"Oh, Lord Michael, It's just...lately...I feel like my feelings for someone are going to explode if I don't do something." She replied.

"Is this someone Hyoudou Issei?" He asked which made Irina panic. "Hehe just calm down. There's no need to panic." He told her. "While Issei's behavior and lecherous life style does go against everything that has been taught to you, your family, and the entire Angel faction I do feel that there are somethings that can't be helped. Perhaps if I had kept more of an opened mind when I became the leader of the Angels and tried to establish a peace sooner it would've prevented this divide between us and the Fallen Angels." He told her. Irina wasn't following where this was going. "Lately I have been in the works of a special project with Azazel and Beelzebub's assistance."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Shidou Irina, if you truly love Hyoudou Issei then I am willing to offer you this chance at being the first of testing our new project. If this works then I feel we will begin to close the gap of the three factions and perhaps eventually bring us closer to the humans of Earth." Michael explained. Irina couldn't belive it. Is she really getting an opportunity to be with Issei without having to worry about losing her Angel status. "Understand one thing. Never before has there been an Angel, Resurrected or Pure blood falling in love with a Devil. There's no way to predict what kind of child you will give birth too if bear his child." Michael told her. A union between an Angel and Devil was unheard of.

"I understand, Lord Michael. I am willing take this chance you have blessed me with." She replied as she clasped her hands together and gave a prayful thank you. Down on Earth Issei was helping with a big clean up on the building of the Occult Research club. With things being quiet lately the club building was in need of a heavy clean up. They spent the whole afternoon cleaning. Issei then noticed he got a text from Irina to meet up downtown.

"I wonder what's up?" He asked himself but figured it must be something important. Everyone just finished and let everyone know he had to go out for a bit and he'd be back home soon.

"Senpai." Koneko pulled his coat. After that whole thing with Kuroka who was laying about and happily rubbing her stomach she got a bit more clingy. Issei patted her head and smiled at her.

"I'll be okay. I made a promise that I would wait for you." Issei told her. Normally he would avoid public display of affection if he could help it but to calm Koneko down he gave her a kiss which seemed to work till everyone else wanted one after they jumped him. "Gah!" is all he yelled as a fight for the next kiss good bye had begun. Koneko was on cloud nine cause she got it first this time.

"Senpai." She mumbled happily. Issei finally made his way to Irina as he was recovering from the bruises.

"Who knew getting a kiss good bye was so dangerous." He said as he looked at his reflection at the water in the fountain and saw so many kiss marks on his face and neck. "Guess it couldn't hurt to use the fountain water to wash up." He said to himself to get cleaned up. He did what he could.

"Issei!" He turned and saw his childhood friend now self proclaimed angel as everyone calls her. She was wearing an all a pink winter Kimono with Sakura blossom patterns on it. This kimono showed off a bit of her bust size and she at least hoped this was good enough for Issei to like. Issei blushed since she looked cute yet sexy in this kimono.

"So uhh, what did you call me out for?" He asked her since this was a bit of a first for him.

"Well...I wanted to spend time with...you...and..." She started mumbling as she blushed and her body was fidgeting around.

"What?" Issei could hear her.

"I want you to take me on a date!" she yelled in embarrassment as she looked to her purse.

"Sure that's no problem but did you mean right now?" He asked her as she nodded yes. "But the others will be waiting for us."

"We'll be back before the dinner party and that's not untill eleven a,m." She told him.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt but what can we do right now?" Issei asked since not too many places would still be open at this time.

"There's actually a small festival happening right now. We can go there for a little while." She told him as Issei thought that would be okay. They headed for a shrine not too far from them and it indeed had a festival happening. About the typical things you can expect to find at a small festival for the holiday season. Booths selling candies, games to play, some small entertainment and contests. Irina was looking excited as Issei could see it in her eyes. He chuckled as he recalled only coming to one festival in the summer with Irina though at the time he really thought she was a boy. She pulled his arm along and they went to enjoy the games and sweets. First it was gold fish scooping. Issei was really horrible at it and Irina didn't fair any better at it and they enjoyed some snacks. For some reason this brought them back to childhood days where it felt like their inner child was running around and playing. Despite Issei believing Irina was a boy Irina loved to play with Issei. She began to wonder how different would things have been if she had stayed instead having to move away with her parents. Thoughts of them ending up as a couple and issei putting the idea of harem away were a possibility but she knows one thing for sure. The thought about all this were enough to remind she has loved Issei for a long time. Even she can't be the girlfriend like Rias is right now she at least wants to stay by his side till the end. They both heard singing and saw a karaoke contest being held. Most were good as they listened.

"Alright folks! We got time for one more contender! The winner will get to take home this lovely limited edition Christmas cake!" The announcer said as he pointed to a lovely made christmas made sponge cake with all the proper toppings of whip cream and strawberries.

"That really does look good. I doubt I could even sing that good." Issei said as he chuckled and noticed Irina was gone. "Irina? Irina!" Issei called out as he heard the crowd getting excited over the final volunteer for the contest and when Issei looked at the stage there she was. "Irina!?" Issei yelled in shock as Irina whispered her name and song she would like to sing to the announcer.

"Okay folks our final contender's name is Shidou Irina and is going to be singing Silent Night!" He announced as he left the stage and got the music playing. This version was an extended variety for the Japanese to sing the song in english and Japanese. Irina started in Japanese.

"_Ki~yoshi ko~no yoru ho~shi wa hikari_

_su~kui nomiko wa mabune no naka ni_

_nemuri tamo-o. i~toyasuku._

_Si~lent night, Ho~ly night_

_All~ is calm, all~ is bright_

_Rou~nd yon virgin, mother~ and child_

_Ho~ly infant, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Sil~ent night, Ho~ly night_

_Shep~herds quake, at the sight_

_Glor~ies stream from heaven above_

_Hea~venly, hosts sing Hallelujah._

_Christ the Savior is born,_

_Christ the Savior is born._

_Si~lent night, Ho~ly night_

_So~n of God, love's pu~re light_

_Ra~diant beams from thy ho~ly face_

_Wi~th the dawn of re~deeming grace,_

_Je~sus, Lord at thy birth_

_Je~sus, Lord at thy birth."_

The song ended as the audience especially Issei were stunned at how beautiful her voice was and how fluent her english actually is. After what felt like a long silence Irina took and bow then a loud applause and cheers were heard as Irina didn't expect people to like her singing this much.

"I think we have our winner! Miss Shidou takes the home the cake!" The annoucer said. After that Issei and Irina were walking through the town.

"I can't believe I actually won." She said to Issei.

"I didn't know you could sing like that. That was really...beautiful." Issei said as he blushed when he looked at her and felt his temperature rise. Irina was happy with the praise. She felt she was ready to give something special to Issei.

"Issei come with me." She said as she pulled his arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." She replied as she led them to the hyoudou residence and to her room as she unlocked it with a different key. Next thing Issei knew they were in a completely different room that looked like it would be at a love hotel but everything outside was pitch black.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"It's a special place Lord Michael has been working on with Azazel and Beelzebub. A special room where Angels won't lose their angel status and can express their desires freely." She replied. To Issei's surprise Irina was already changing in the bath room but not before he heard the shower head being turned on. "There's a shower room for you too so feel free to use it." She told him. Issei may have been slow on the uptake but he's managed to put tow and two together to know where this was leading. Rather than ask he took a shower and waited for Irina as he stood in front of the bed with pink sheets and blankets and had see through curtains. "Issei." Irina called as she walked toward him in white lacey night gown with a see through fabric skirt from above her belly button to her upper thigh that part was split to show off her stomach and her panties. She then held his hands and led him to the bed as she took a seat on it.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her.

"I do. There's no one else I want to share this moment with." She replied as she blushed. She was nervous but happy Issei get's to be her first. Issei leaned in as they shared a loving kiss as they fell on the bed. Issei began exploring Irina's body as she moaned from his touches on her chest and inner thigh. Issei helped her out of the night gown as he once more went for his favorite womanly part as he licked the nipple making Irina flinch a bit then moan as Issei sucked on her breasts.

"Ahhh, mmmm Issei." She looked at him go through with his action as she wrapped her arm around him to keep him there for a bit longer since it felt good to her. Issei rook his hand to go for her womanhood and prepare her for the big moment. Issei was mostly rubbing it with her panties still on but he could feel them getting moist. "Ahhh hah" Irina continued to moan allowing Issei to take the lead in this since she has no experience in this area. Issei remove her panties as he was now above her and felt the missionary position would be a good way to start for Irina.

"I'll try to be gentle." He whispered to her as Irina cupped his face.

"I trust you Issei." She replied as Issei slow pushed his manhood inside her as Irina winced in pain. Issei tried to be careful but first times for a girl were always painful. Finally Irina felt her hymen break as she yelled in pain.

"AHHH! It hurts...it hurts" She said as her tears were falling out of her eyes. Issei didn't move as he kissed her waiting for her to tell him to move. "Slow, please." She told him as Issei started at a slow pace. "Ahh ahh." Irina moaned softly as she was getting used to Issei. Being inside Irina felt unique to Issei for some reason. Whether it was just his imagination or maybe because Irina was an angel didn't stop him from enjoying it. Irina gave a signal for Issei to go faster and she was alright. "Haa ahh ahh ahha Issei! Kiss me!" She moaned as Issei did just that and kissed her. The feeling was amazing to Irina as she began to want more. Issei then got into a seated position as Irina faced him and began to move her hips up and down and continued to kiss Issei. Issei then went for breasts once more making her moan louder as the pace picked up and Irina wrapped her arms around Issei's head unable to control herself any longer. "Something's coming! I feel it!" She said in her moans. She was about to have her first orgasm as she arched back.

"Irina! I'm gonna cum!" Issei said as he picked up the pace.

"Me too! Shoot it inside me!" She yelled as she just felt him pierce her womb and shoot his seed inside her. His sperm caused her to have a hard enough orgasm that it caused her four white wings to appear and extend back.

"Haaa aaa...Issei...I love you." She mumbled as she went limp but Issei had a her in his arms as they laid down. Irina was numb and exhausted and she felt herself drift to sleep as Issei let her since he couldn't bring himself to force her to keep going like with Kuroka. It was still a few hours before the late night Christmas dinner so Issei decided to sleep as well for a bit. After about 2 hours of sleep both got up reluctantly then showered together but had one quickie since they were showering together and Irina wanted to know what shower sex was like and that was all the invitation Issei needed. Irina's hair being down and wet from the water was a new look Issei never saw before and got him all the more turned on as he thrusted from behind her and made Irina moan loudly. Her moans easily echoed in the bath room. She had to use the wall for support since her legs felt like they were gonna give out. Issei's hard and fast thrusts cause her to be on her to stand on her toes. "Oh god! Issei! You're so deep! I'm going crazy!" The sex and the hot water from the shower head were making her dizzy as the sex was reaching it's climatic point.

"Here I come, Irina!" Issei yelled.

"Do it!" She replied as Issei gave one last hard thrust as released his sperm into Irina again. "There's still so much coming out..." She mumbled. She was breathing heavily as was Issei. "We should really hurry and get dressed she told him. Issei got changed and dressed quickly while Irina needed a little time for her hair and told Issei to go on ahead of her. Issei was third person to arrive as Kiba and Gasper were already there.

"Guess the girls need a little more time." Kiba told him.

"By the way Issei senpai, where did you come from?" Gasper asked since he didn't really recall seeing Issei in his room earlier.

"Uhh, that's a little hard to explain." Which was kinda true since even he didn't quite understand how the room Irina made appear worked. As the boys talked the ladies of the party arrived which included Serafall since it was recommended to her she spend time with her new fiance. As mid-night struck they said cheers. The church trio had to refrain from doing a prayer since the others are devils that still can't pray to god without suffering a holy headache. The reason for this late night dinner was due to the fact their group was to host a christmas party for the three factions and for the children of the three factions Issei was asked to play the role of his tv persona Chichiryutei. So Christmas was a busy day for them and the peace of the three factions was still a long way from being what it needs to be they enjoyed this dinner with fun as Issei hand the girls promise rings made from dragon scales and polished adament diamonds were embedded. It took awhile to make as many as he did for the girls in his harem but it wasn't anything the dragon clan didn't mind help with. The girls wore the rings happily since this showed how close these showed how close they were to Issei now. Issei gave Kiba two tickets to a show and recommended he take Tsubaki. Gasper got a new material to make cute outfits and was delighted to make use of it later.

End of Irina DxD

Notes:

okay this one took awhile for a lot of reasons. One I need to look into what I could do for Irina without making her fall into a fallen angel status. Looked at somethings from the light novel but for the most part I had help from redclaw39 and after talking with him I think a lot of what I do with Highschool DxD in both this and my other one will be greatly written. Okay I will work on my other fics but as far as Issei DxD is concerned the next chapters that will be done in the order I received the request is Rossweise then Ravel. It can be through PM or reviews but bottom line is it's a first come first serve thing if anyone has a character they feel should next.

As always leave a review on your thoughts on the good and bad and I will see y'all next update.


End file.
